


Perjury

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can't tell a lie, others can't tell the truth, and others can't tell the difference. [02/01/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perjury

## Perjury

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Today's disclaimer calls for a touch of pity because I don't own them. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

"Sir?" 

Startled out of his thoughts, Lionel looked at the man speaking to him. "What?" he barked. 

"We're here, sir." 

He didn't reply, schooling his features to show only reserved nonchalance before moving. It wasn't until he'd sat through two board meetings and was back in his office alone that he allowed himself a reaction to seeing Jonathon again. Thank God the adrenaline from the situation and his training had kept him from reacting to Jonathon's presence. 

The years between them melted away now, and he could let himself remember the good times before Jonathon found out about the bet. Weeks of barely concealed flirting had developed into a close friendship the likes of which he hadn't experienced before or since. 

* * *

Their bodies had hardly cooled before he was bored again. Twenty-three, in bed with a beautiful woman and bored out of his mind. Nell was possibly his best friend, although he never thought in those terms. She was more of an acquaintance-- a fuck buddy to put it crassly. Amusing to keep around and sufficient as a trophy girlfriend to keep his father off his back. No innocent schoolgirl, Nell knew that she had to keep her place by being entertaining, and seeing what she came up with at least kept him occupied. 

* * *

She'd surprised him with the new target this time. Jonathan Kent hadn't seemed very interesting at first glance. Good looking yes, but too 'good ol' boy' for Lionel's taste. He never told her how well she really had chosen. It was never supposed to turn out the way it did. It was just supposed to be fun at other people's expense. He'd certainly never intended to get hurt himself. 

* * *

The first step to making a plan was information. Nell gave him the basic facts: name and location, the rest was up to him. His access to the school's files told him that Jonathon Clark was there on a football scholarship studying sports medicine. Boring. Oh well, a bet was a bet and Lionel Luthor played to win. 

As soon as he saw Kent jogging over the crest of the hill, he started walking across the path. Seconds later, he was perfectly positioned for Kent to run into him, unable to stop. As they tumbled to the ground he spared a moment in appreciation of toned, tanned muscles that had maintained a perfect six-minute mile speed from start to finish. 

"Oh geez. I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't even see you." 

"It's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." 

"Here, let me help you up." 

Lionel grasped the hand held out to him, and made as if to get up. It wasn't until he tried to put weight on his ankle that he realized he had really been injured. Getting caught by surprise, he moaned in pain. 

"I'm in the sports medicine program. You better let me take a look. My name is Jonathon, by the way. Johnathon Kent." 

"Lionel. --Oh!" 

"Does that hurt?" 

He nodded. 

"It's not broken, you probably just sprained it." 

Feeling a little embarrassed he tried to get up. Strong arms held him still. 

"Don't rush it. Here let me help you up." 

Jonathon was as strong as he looked, pulling him up easily without letting him put any pressure on his ankle. 

"Did you drive or walk?" 

"I drove. My car is by the lake." 

"Why don't you let me drive you back to the dorms? Do you live on campus?" 

Thinking quickly as they made their way back to his car, he gave the address of one of his more modest apartments. The ride was surprisingly comfortable. Johnathon was more intelligent then his appearance would suggest, and he had a decent sense of humor. 

Before he realized it they were there. 

Jonathon helped him to the door, and although it wasn't part of the plan, Lionel didn't want him to leave yet. "Would you like to come in?" 

"I should probably go. I'm all sweaty and-" 

"No, it's okay. You can take a shower here, if you'd like. I can make lunch. What would you like?" 

"Whatever's fine." He looked at Lionel who looked back at him expectantly. "Sandwiches? I guess. If you're sure it's not too much trouble." 

He listened for the sound of the water before calling his cook and having her send over the fixings for sandwiches. By the time Jonathon was leaving the bathroom, he was bringing them out on plates. "I wasn't sure what you'd like to drink." 

"Water's fine. I need to keep hydrated anyway." 

* * *

He woke up the next day with an energy that he hadn't realized had been missing. Jonathon had gone home eventually, but not before spending several hours talking. It was only when Nell asked how the set up had gone that he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. 

They'd made hesitant plans to do something after the next football game. Lionel had never gone to one of the school's home games, even though his father had built the stadium. Most of the other fans were too busy watching the game to notice him, especially since he found himself cheering along with the crowd whenever number 21 made a good play. Especially after he scored the winning touchdown. 

It pleased him to hear Johnathon shrugging off his well wishers, saying he already had plans with a friend. 

Lionel found himself pulling out every card he could play to stay in the game. Straight flattery or expensive gifts wouldn't win Johnathon. As they grew closer he found reasons to postpone taking the first step to getting Johnathon into bed, telling himself that it wasn't the right time in order to spend more time together. 

Gradually though, he couldn't wait any longer, and it had nothing to do with the bet. Before he could make a move, Johnathon was kissing him on the mouth. 

He pulled away quickly, as if he was afraid of Lionel's reaction, but with or without his mind's conscious consent, Lionel's response was automatic. 

After a few minutes Johnathon pulled away again. "I'm sorry." He looked away, and Lionel reached over. 

"Jon, look at me, please." 

Johnathon looked up hesitantly. "I-" 

Lionel kissed him until he quieted. 

He went slow, pretending it was his first time with a man as well. It wasn't by far, but Johnathon didn't need to know that. 

And life was good for a while. Really good, although Lionel didn't let himself dwell on that. He just kept looking forward to spending time with Johnathon, in or out of the bedroom. Their different schedules made their time together valuable, and for almost six months Lionel was happy. Then Nell reminded him that time was almost up. 

He'd been thinking about how to deal with the situation when Johnathon came to see him. 

"I can't see you anymore. " 

"What? Why?" He wasn't as ready to end things as he'd thought. 

"My father is ill. I'm taking a semester off to help at the farm." 

"But I can help- money-" 

"I don't need your money, your pity, or your bet, Lionel." 

Surprisingly, Lionel really was speechless. 

"You know, I actually thought you cared for me. Don't ever speak to me again." 

* * *

He had walked away before Lionel could think of a reply or denial. Angry with himself because he actually did care for Johnathon, he'd forced himself to forget until today. 

It was good that he'd been distracted, otherwise he might have been tempted to try and talk to Johnathon. He was obviously happy now with his little wife and little family on their little farm. Better to leave things alone. 

It was apparent however, that his son had grown quite attached to the boy and his family, and that couldn't be left alone. Lex was soft, and there was something odd about the boy. He was a good looking boy, and Lionel was aware of Lex's growing feelings for him. There was something special about Clark Kent, and even he could feel it. The situation would need careful monitoring and intervention. 


End file.
